If the Propose
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Lemparan tanya-jawab dari Mustang dan Hawkeye disuatu malam bersalju dibulan Desember. Ah, betapa pembicaraan yang hangat...Tertarik untuk ikut mendengarkan? RoyAi - DLDR RnR!


A/N : Trims buat yang udah sudi baca n review di karya-karya sebelumnya kayak **ai-mage dheechan, princess elsa-chan, meshi-chan, Luxam, chibimillo, Misako Sheva-Mustang, dheeSafa, Kal from Tofuu Family, Nagisa Popsicle, hitomi hitsugaya, Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi, TikaElric7, Iris Scarlett, ShiroNeko, ratnalaurentina, sherry-me, GoldieFlow, Miyazaki-san, Rurraya, Rikkautro Efaltia, Pilong009711, Phoebe Yuu, Ciel-Elric Phantomhive, the girl with big head, Kikuchi Lawliet, Aleunaf Acsis, **dan lainnya yang belom kesebut.

Sori kalo baru bilang sekarang (gak bilangpun, diinget aja kalo Author selalu terharu n berterimakasih melihat review kalian TAT) , n sori juga kalo ternyata ada misstype dalam namanya. Author kembali dalam RoyAi kali ini, mohon reviewnya lagi~ *digaplok*

**If the Propose**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

**Fanfiction by BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Warning as same as always : **Ayo minum susu! DLDR! RnR!

* * *

**

Dua manusia berlainan jenis, Roy Mustang sang kolonel—maaf, Jendral sekarang, dan Riza Hawkeye sang sniper yang kini berpangkat kolonel... Baik, _lupakan soal pangkatnya_... Mereka berdua, yang terkenal sebagai '_hal yang sebaiknya tidak terpisahkan satu sama lainnya' _itu kini tengah berada di ruang santai apartemen Hawkeye yang hangat dengan api diperapian yang masih berkobar. Hawkeye, duduk diatas sofa kesayangannya, menatap jatuh kepada Mustang yang duduk bersimpuh bak pangeran sambil memegangi ujung jemari Hawkeye. Black Hayate yang kelihatannya tidur sebenarnya sesekali melirik pada apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sambil menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Dalam sunyi mereka berdua bicara—atau lebih tepatnya saling melempar tanya dan jawab seperti perang salju di bulan Desember. Kebetulan malam itu memang terjadi di bulan Desember saat salju mulai turun, tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, sir?" tanya Hawkeye, wajahnya menceritakan ketidakpercayaan.

"Seperti yang kau dengar." jawab Mustang menatapnya dalam-dalam—tentu bermaksud meyakinkannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang anda pikirkan jika melihat tentang..._saya_?" tanya Hawkeye tersipu.

"Oke : seorang sniper wanita, hebat, kerja cepat, tangguh, kuat, keren, cantik, memiliki sudut feminin dan _aku cukup suka itu_. Orang yang akan menodongkan Tokalev disaat aku tertidur di jam kerja, orang yang sudi menemani dan membuatkan kopi disaat aku lembur, orang yang diam-diam membenahi paperworkku disaat aku mencuri jam tidur—UPS!"

Hawkeye menatapnya marah.

"Juga...orang yang setia berdiri dijalanku yang menakutkan, di jalanku yang konyol dan tidak berguna. Orang yang menunduk maaf ketika aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga aku menyesal. Orang yang muncul dan menghantui disaat aku terjaga dimalam hari **[1]**... Hanya orang yang sangat baik, dan _aku ingin memilikinya_."

Hawkeye menghela nafas,

"Sir, kurasa anda salah. Anda tidak tahu siapa saya. Saya ini rumit."

"Waktu bisa melunturkannya. Maka dari itu, Hawkeye, _beri aku waktu_. " senyum Mustang.

"Dan jika apa yang anda pikirkan salah?"

"Akan kupelajari ulang."

"Dan jika ternyata apa yang kuinginkan _untuk kedepannya_ terlalu banyak?"

"Apapun yang membuatmu senang, Hawkeye. Materi, keturunan, ciuman, _**Cinta**_...? Stop! Jangan keluarkan Beretta-nya, _tolong_."

"Jika suatu saat saya berpaling karena bosan?"

"Kukecup dan kutarik kau kembali."

"Jika suatu saat saya letih pada sikap anda?"

"Kau boleh menembakku."

"Jika saya menangis?"

"Aku akan bernyanyi. Tunggu... _Oh,ya?_"

"_Pfft!_ Dan apa yang harus kulakukan jika anda menangis?"

"Kau tahu apa saja yang membuatku 'senang'."

"Huh!"

"Oke, maaf, itu kan cuma bercanda..."

"Dan jika suatu saat kita bertengkar?"

"Mari duduk untuk berbincang seperti yang kita lakukan saat ini, Hawkeye. _Kita akan terbiasa_."

"Bagaimana kalau kebijakan Fraternization diaktifkan kembali?" tanya Hawkeye menakut-nakuti.

"Persetan dengan Fraternization, Hawkeye! **[2] **Fuhrernya masih kakekmu, kita akan diberkati negara!"

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?"

"Kau bebas arahkan larasmu."

"Kearahmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli. Mustang hanya bisa membalas tawa. Dan kemudian, ketika Hawkeye menatap pada butiran salju diluar jendela, juga pada langit gelap yang menjadi latar dunia, ia kembali bertanya, simulasikan hal yang paling ia tak suka.

"Jika suatu saat nanti saya pergi... dan tak akan kembali?"

Mustang, sedikit terkejut, dibola matanya tercermin api dari perapian dan wajah kusut Hawkeye yang menatap (lagi) jatuh kepadanya.

Mustang menjawab,

"Aku sudah mematok hatiku padamu : tidak akan berpaling, tidak akan terhanyut, dan selalu menjagamu. Oke, sebelum itu terjadi, _aku akan selalu menjagamu_, jadi kau tak akan mengalaminya... Baiklah, aku akan sedih, _menangis, _tolong jangan katakan itu."

"Dan tidakkah anda berpikir jika hal itu terjadi pada anda? _Bagaimana dengan saya_?" tanya Hawkeye membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku menyesal, namun aku sudah berusaha hidup karena adanya dirimu." kata Mustang.

Yang terdengar beberapa saat kemudian hanya musik dari tarian api yang melambai-lambai diperapian, menghangatkan mereka.

"Dan bagaimana jika pada saat itu saya tidak bersama anda? Maksudku, _'menolak'_ saat ini?" tanya Hawkeye, sebagai pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Mustang mengambil jeda.

"_**Mustahil kau melakukannya**__—_Oke, itu angkuh sekali. Kuakui. _Tapi_... Jika aku membunuh diriku sendiri kau pasti menangis, atau memarahiku, atau mungkin membenciku._ Hidup tetap berputar dan kau pasti meninggalkanku_. Aku akan sangat sedih, akan sangat menyesal. Maka dari itu, aku memilih untuk kembali dan mencobanya lagi lusa." jawab Mustang sambil tersenyum pahit.

Hawkeye menghela nafas, pasrah, namun terlihat cukup senang.

"Baiklah, _**Roy**_, kau boleh tagih jawabanku 2 hari lagi. Kuharap belum akan ada berita macam-macam di kantor yang membuat kinerja kita hancur. _**Aku juga tidak mengharapkan pesta pernikahan yang berlebihan**_**.**.."

Akhirnya datang juga kesempatan bagi Mustang untuk melemaskan sedikit otot tangannya yang memegang ujung jemari Hawkeye sejak tadi—dengan sedikit mengecup punggung tangan subordinat tersayangnya itu, tentunya.

"Apapun yang kau mau, _**Riza**_."

* * *

Index Pemahaman :

[1] Dari fic pertama gw, **For Her**.

[2] Quote keren buatan gw *plak* di fic **Agony**. Dan ternyata 1 jawaban dari Roy ini yang paling gw sukai disini XD

A/N : ternyata agak miss dari gambaran awal gw, tapi gak buruk lah. **Review** ya!


End file.
